


Chat Group

by PrinceJinyoungie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, chat, chat group, text, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJinyoungie/pseuds/PrinceJinyoungie
Summary: in which mark adds a wrong person to his chat group─ lowercase intended





	1. ─1

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on both wattpad and aff

@mtuan93  
hey bro, finally I found your account  
I add you to the group with bam  
It's amerithaikong

@jrjyp  
what  
wait  
who are you

@mtuan93 added you to 'amerithaikong'

@bambam1a  
finally jackson!

@jrjyp  
jackson?  
who is he?  
and who are YOU?

@bambam1a  
what how can you not recognize me  
the worldwide dab king bambam

@jrjyp  
are you kidding?  
this must be a joke  
kim fucking yugyeom is that you?  
I swear if you're trying to prank me  
I'll kill you.

@bambam1a  
what? who is yugyeom?  
a friend of yours mark?

@mtuan93  
shit bam he really isn't jackson  
jack told me he deleted his twitter account this person mustn't be him

@jrjyp  
ah you're the one who texted me earlier  
finally you got that I'm not this guy

@mtuan93  
shit i'm sorry bro, didn't want to bother u

@jrjyp  
listen it's okay  
just don't do that again  
bye

@jrjyp left the chatroom


	2. ─2

@mtuan93  
hey bro, sorry again for that

@jrjyp   
it's okay just please don't call me 'bro', i don't like it at all

@mtuan93  
then how should I call you?  
I don't even know your name

@jrjyp  
it's jinyoung

@mtuan93  
then jinyoung, sorry for that   
btw I'm mark, nice to meet you

@jrjyp  
nice to meet you too??

@mtuan93  
lmao this is rude, why '??'

@jrjyp  
I don't know maybe because I'm suddenly talking to a stranger?

@mtuan93  
but we can get to know each other

@jrjyp   
sorry but I'm a really busy person, I haven't got time for these things

@mtuan93   
but still u're talking to me right now

@jrjyp  
it's because i'm a well mannered person you know

@mtuan93  
yes a well mannered person that was just being rude two seconds ago

@jrjyp  
that's not being rude boy

@mtuan93  
that's right, that's called being very rude

@jrjyp  
do you want to see me being rude for real?  
then be ready, you asked for it.

@mtuan93  
what   
hey   
are you ignoring me?  
that's ruuude  
yo jinyoung   
jinyoungieee   
jinyoung jinyoung jinyoung   
bro answer me

@jrjyp  
it's jinyoung not bro stop it

@mtuan93  
so now i know how to get your attention

@jrjyp  
you wish

@mtuan93  
but still you answered me when i called you bro  
so i just have to call you bro  
bro?  
oh no, you're not ignoring me again, right?  
BRO   
BROOO   
so it doesn't work anymore  
babyyyyyyy answer me  
daddyyy

@jrjyp  
THE FUCK GO AWAY YOU AND YOUR DADDY KINK

@mtuan93  
i don't think i'm the one having a daddy kink since you answered

@jrjyp  
shut up, of course i answered  
i couldn't stand it

@mtuan93  
u sure?

@jrjyp  
OF COURSE!

@mtuan93  
then i can't call you daddy?

@jrjyp  
don't you even think about it.

@mtuan93  
then what about baby?

@jrjyp  
no, i've got a name, use it please

@mtuan93  
okay daddy

@jrjyp  
STOP, EVERYTHING IS OKAY BUT NOT THAT

@mtuan93  
then baby is okay, right?

@jrjyp  
no, find another name

@mtuan93  
then i'll continue to call you that, you know right?

@jrjyp  
no, NO ABSOLUTELY N O

@mtuan93  
then choose, or that or baby

@jrjyp  
...are you kidding?

@mtuan93  
not at all

@jrjyp  
then baby... it's okay...

@mtuan93  
okayy babyyy

@jrjyp  
that's so embarrassing how did we end up using nicknames

@mtuan93  
i don't know baby but it's cute

@jrjyp  
that's not cute

@mtuan93  
it's cute but never cuter than you

@jrjyp  
oH my god this is so cheesy stOp

@mtuan93  
only if you send me a selca

@jrjyp  
good night.

@mtuan93  
i was joking!  
baby?  
u're already gone?  
okay i'm sorry i won't ask for a selca anymore   
maybe you're already sleeping?  
if so sweet dreams!  
good night jinyoungieee ♡♡


	3. ─3

@mtuan93  
hi baby, are you awake?

@jrjyp                                                                     
i am and i was thinking that meanwhile you're calling me baby i don't even know your name

@mtuan93  
so you want to know my name?

@jrjyp  
 tell me

@mtuan93  
what will you give me if i tell u?

@jrjyp  
maybe i shouldn't talk to you anymore

@mtuan93  
i was kidding!  
please don't go   
i'm mark, mark tuan

     

@jrjyp  
 omg   
 mark...   
 your head is so small, how old are you? 16?

@mtuan93  
i'm not a baby jinyoungiee  
i'm only your baby  
and i'm 24!!

@jrjyp  
 what? you're older than me..  
 i'm 23...

@mtuan93  
awww jinyoungiee is a little boy ♡♡

@jrjyp  
 i'm not!! you're just one year older.

@mtuan93  
okay, okay, as you say baby  
but now i want a selca

@jrjyp   
 you know you won't have it

@mtuan93  
please baby i want to see you 

@jrjyp  
 okay...           

     

@mtuan93  
JESUS CHRIST   
aRe you a mOdel?  
YOU'RE SO GOOD LOOKING!!  
and your hair looks so soft  
i wanna touch.

@jrjyp  
i'm not that handsome, stop  
and you know you can't touch, right?

@mtuan93  
i can if we meet  
but i know you won't agree   


@jrjyp  
mark we only knew each other  
it's not like i don't want to see you in real life but it's too early

@mtuan93  
i know, just let's talk more   
in this way i'll be able to see you asap   


 @jrjyp  
okay, thank you for understanding

@mtuan93  
it's nothing baby ♡♡

@jrjyp  
thank you, markie ♡

  
@mtuan93  
did you just call me markie and even added a heart?

@jrjyp  
no i didn't it was your imagination

@mtuan93  
then just to let you know  
i took a screenshot

@jrjyp  
delete it.

@mtuan93  
no why should i

@jrjyp  
it was really nice to meet you mark   
bye

@mtuan93  
no please don't start ignoring me  
nyoungie come back   
...okay i'll delete it, happy?

@jrjyp  
yes, very happy

@mtuan93  
if my baby is happy then i'm also happy ♡  
what are you doing?

@jrjyp  
going out  
i have to meet a friend

@mtuan93  
what   
are you cheating on me?

@jrjyp  
what the hell mark   
i'm not cheating on anyone   
and also you're not my boyfriend

@mtuan93  
so, you're going out with this guy?

@jrjyp  
i'm not!!  
he's just a friend  
and i have to go otherwise i'll be late  
i'll text you soon

@mtuan93  
okay, i trust you, have fun ♡♡

@jrjyp  
thank you  
i'll text asap  
bye

  
@mtuan93  
bye nyoungie ♡


	4. ─4

@jrjyp  
send nudes

@mtuan93  
jinyoungie   
so you were acting all shy but u actually wanted that ~~  
i just took a shower so...  
just for my baby i took a selca ~~

@jrjyp  
MARK   
I'M SORRY IT WAS MY FRIEND  
GOD HE'S SO STUPID  
...  
you didn't have to take such a pic if you didn't want to  
and also cover yourself!  
would you really send pics like these to anyone?  
you know you really shouldn't  
what if you send it to a pervert  
don't send pictures like that to strangers,okay?

  
@mtuan93  
awww my baby jinyoungie is worried ♡♡  
it's okay, i only send these kind of selcas to u  
and you're not a stranger  
you're my baby ♡♡  
ah my dog just jumped on my back   
he's so cute and fluffy   
like you ~~

@jrjyp  
mark!!!  
cOveR youRseLf!!!!  
and i'm not fluffy!  
your dog is so cute, i want to caress him..

@mtuan93  
okay i'm putting on a t-shirt   
and you're the fluffiest person alive  
don't even try to argue about that with me  
btw my dog's name is coco!  
i'll let you see him when we meet ♡♡

@jrjyp  
good boy, cover yourself

@mtuan93  
i'm jinyoung's good boy ♡

@jrjyp  
stop being cute...

@mtuan93  
why?  
am i too cute to handle? ♡♡

@jrjyp  
...  
you are...

@mtuan93  
oMg mY hEart juSt skIpped a bEat!!!  
nyoungie just told me that i'm cute...  
i'm crying...  
i feel blessed what should i do

@jrjyp  
remember this day 'cause i don't usually say these kind of things

@mtuan93  
i will!!

@jrjyp  
i'll go now, my friend is calling me  
see you later

     

@mtuan93  
WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY SEND A SELCA  
YOU'RE HANDSOME MY GOD  
what did i do to deserve to see this   
really you're...  
i don't know how to describe it   
ethereal?  
oh sorry, i was stunned by your handsomeness  
have fun and see you later then! ♡


	5. ─5

@jrjyp  
hii, i'm back   
i just got home but it's already 8.40 pm  
i think i'll have dinner   
what about you? did you already eat?

@mtuan93  
nyoung, you're back!  
yes i already ate   
did you have fun with your friend?

@jrjyp  
yes  
actually we did nothing special   
we just drank a coffee, talked and walked in the streets but i've known him for a long time and i'm at ease when i'm with him

his name is jaebum

@mtuan93  
ohh he looks nice  
but isn't he too close?

@jrjyp  
it's okay just because it's him  
i really feel like he's my big brother

@mtuan93  
i'm jealous  
i also want to go out with you, why can't i? :(

@jrjyp  
mark...  
just wait a little more   
we'll see each other soon, okay?

@mtuan93  
yes  
i'll be patient   
btw i'm sooo sleepy   
i think i'll go to bed

@jrjyp  
really? you should rest

@mtuan93  
i will  
sweet dreams jinyoungie ♡♡

@jrjyp  
good night and take care of yourself ♡


	6. ─6

@jrjyp  
hey mark   
good morning   
are u still asleep?  
10.31

@jrjyp  
what are you doing?  
did you have lunch?  
14.02

@jrjyp  
why aren't you answering me?  
are you angry at me?  
i know i'm a boring person...  
i'm sorry if i did something wrong  
15.54

@jrjyp  
hey  
i'm sorry if i treated you bad  
i'll never do it again but  
please answer...  
17.07

@jrjyp  
please mark  
come back  
17.59

@jrjyp  
i miss you...  
18.48

@jrjyp   
i don't know what to think  
are you okay?  
i'm worried...  
if you don't want to talk to me anymore  
for me it's okay, i understand you  
but please answer so i can stop   
thinking about you  
20.40

@jrjyp  
i'm going to sleep markie  
have a good night and sleep well ♡  
i really miss you...  
22.57


	7. ─7

@mtuan93   
jinyoung...  
my god i'm so sorry for not answering u  
it's just that something really horrible happened and i felt destroyed...  
when you'll come online i'll explain you  
it's something that really hurts me a lot  
and i still can't believe it happened  
i don't know how to stop my tears  
and i'm also so sorry, you wrote me a lot of messages but i didn't answer.  
jinyoungie i missed you too, a lot.  
you're my only light in this period of darkness and i really thank you so much for being part of my life.  
i love talking to you and i'd never, never, never want to stop.  
i'm sorry if i made you sad, i will never do that again   
i want to treasure you as much as possible   
right now i'd want to run to you and hug you tightly in my arms  
i also want to meet you   
i want to hear your voice and look in your eyes, touch your soft hair and see your smile  
i really want all of this  
and i'll always be here for you, jinyoungie  
i'm really glad to have met you   
i'll go to sleep now because it's really late and i'm tired   
you must be sleeping too   
have sweet dreams jinyoungie ♡♡  
02.56

 


	8. ─8

@jrjyp  
mark  
i'm not sleeping...  
i'm sorry   
i should have known that  
you wouldn't have left me   
it's just that it happens a lot to me  
talking with a new person and suddenly   
not talking anymore  
i'm not a very talkative person and   
it's not easy for me to make friends  
...all the things that you wrote   
i actually feel the same about you   
i'm really glad that   
you contacted me that day   
also i'm so sorry for whatever happened  
and the way you talk about it...  
it must be something really hurtful.  
you said that you'll explain later but   
there's no need  
you'll tell me face to face   
i want to see you mark  
tell me where you live  
i'm coming to you  
3.29

 


	9. ─9

@mtuan93  
nyoungie   
i fell asleep for a bit  
do you really want to come over?  
if you don't want to it's okay to me  
let's go slowly, we don't have to rush things

@jrjyp  
mark   
i'm not saying it because of what happened  
i want to see you  
and i'm sure  
i can't wait anymore.

@mtuan93  
but isn't dangerous to come so late at night?  
it's 3.40

@jrjyp   
it's not, don't worry   
i'll be careful

@mtuan93  
then, if you're sure, come here  
i live in seoul and my address is xxx xxx xxx  
room 204

@jrjyp  
i also live in seoul...  
that's quite near my house  
wait for me, i'm coming  
3.47


	10. ─10

Jinyoung was already dressed when Mark told him where he lived, the raven-haired then quickly closed the door of his house and rushed to his car.  
He wanted to see the other so bad, he just noticed how important he was when he stopped answering his texts.  
Jinyoung couldn't stop thinking about him all day, he was afraid that Mark could have left him like already happened in the past with other people and it was a thought that was eating him from the inside.  
He just realized that he treasured that boy more than anything else when he thought he was going to lose him.  
He realized that maybe he liked him, not just as a friend, but like a lover would.  
And maybe 'like' isn't even enough to describe all the feelings that Jinyoung had for the boy.  
Now he was driving, slowly, because he'd told mark that he'd have been careful even if the desire to push the accelerator was strong.  
He really wanted to see him as soon as possible, he wanted to spend his days with him, he wanted to touch his hair, his cheeks, hug him and cheer him up whenever he needed it.  
Jinyoung didn't want to love the boy physically, he wanted to love him mentally, he wanted to create sweet memories and happy moments because the raven-haired always thought that love is first something mentally, something that starts in your heart and not in your body.  
He wanted a love as pure as the sunlight and as beautiful as a dream.  
He just hoped that Mark felt the same but even if he didn't Jinyoung decided to support him and stay with him equally, just like friend would.  
The raven-haired was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice he had arrived to Mark's house.  
He could feel his heart beating fastly and his body shaking from excitement.  
Jinyoung decided to not confess tonight though, Mark was having a hard time and he wanted to be there to help him and nothing more.  
He entered the building and started looking around for Mark's room when he finally saw it.  
He was standing outside his door, biting his lips, when he rang the doorbell.  
He waited a few minutes when he heard someone inside the room coming over and opening the door, he didn't even have the time to look at the boy that he suddenly hugged him.  
"Jinyoungie..." a gentle voice said.  
He looked down at the boy hugging him, blonde hair were covering his face and he could hardly see his skin that seemed wet of tears.  
"Mark, I'm here." He hugged him back, tightly, caressing his soft hair and looking at him with a gentle smile.  
"Let's go in." The blonde said, loosening his grip on the raven-haired's body and going inside the room.  
"I-I'm so happy that you're here..." Mark said, his voice cracking and tears dropping out of his eyes.  
Jinyoung felt his heart breaking at the sight, he looked so little, pure and innocent while he was crying, covering his face.  
He couldn't stop himself from hugging the blonde and caressing his hair again, resting one hand on his back.  
"It's okay, I'm here. If you don't want to talk about what happened don't worry, you'll tell me later."  
Jinyoung could just feel the boy nodding against his chest.  
"Thank y-you Jinyoungie." The boy said looking up at the raven-haired, showing his puffy red eyes and tears covering his skin.  
One of Jinyoung's hand went to Mark's face, touching it lightly and wiping away his tears with his thumb. Mark closed his eyes, feeling the warmness of the touch, becoming suddenly sleepy as Jinyoung's presence relaxed him.  
"You're sleepy, right?" The other noticed, looking at the blonde's eyes that opened hearing him talking.  
"I don't want to sleep, you're here." He said, his tears stopped.  
"It's okay, you have to sleep, you must be tired." The boy said, letting Mark go from his embrace.  
"No, I don't want to." The blonde was now pouting at the younger, he didn't need to sleep he just needed Jinyoung's hugs.  
"Mark, please...I'm worried, if you don't sleep you'll feel bad tomorrow." The other affirmed, hoping that he would understand.  
"Isn't it the same for you? You also have to sleep then." The boy replied, looking at the raven-haired that seemed confused.  
"I'll sleep only if you sleep with me." The blonde affirmed, seeing the other boy smiling gently and removing his shoes.  
"Let's sleep then." Heard Jinyoung's words Mark put himself under the covers, making room for the other male.  
"Come here." The blonde said, opening his arms, waiting for Jinyoung's hug.  
The raven-haired didn't hesitate and gave Mark what he wanted, settling down himself in the bed and pulling the boy in his arms.  
Suddenly he felt Mark's hands tickling his back and he started laughing, trying to stop him.  
"Mark, stop-" He said but the other didn't listen to him so he also reached out for Mark's back and started tickling him.  
The blonde laughed and tried to avoid Jinyoung's fingers, inching even closer  to his body when he noticed that the raven-haired stopped moving.  
He slowly raised his head, accidentally brushing his nose against Jinyoung's.  
He looked at the boy's cheeks and noticed the red blush covering them, even if it was dark they were so close that he could see it clearly.  
He also felt embarassed and decided to hide his face into Jinyoung's chest.  
He closed his eyes and he became immediately sleepy, feeling protected by the warmness of the male next to him.  
"Jinyoungie I think that I'll fall asleep very soon so I wanted to say good night." He spoke in a low voice, looking up at the younger that now was listening him.  
"Me too, good night Mark." The raven-haired caressed the older's hair and kissed his head, closing his eyes as well and falling asleep with him in a few minutes.


	11. ─11

The day after Mark woke up to a gentle warmness embracing him, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Jinyoung sleeping in his bed, hugging him, finally remembering what happened last night.  
Jinyoung came there and thanks to him he stopped crying, even if the pain of the loss was still making his heart ache.  
The raven-haired boy didn't know yet the reason why Mark was suffering and the latter decided to tell him as soon as possible, it was thanks to him if now he was feeling a bit better.  
The blonde then started looking at the younger male next to him, sleeping, breathing slowly with his eyes closed and some hair falling on his visage.  
Mark was really stunned by the beauty of the boy and couldn't help but touch his soft dark hair, removing some falling right on his eyes.  
He couldn't stop his hand from travelling around Jinyoung's face and touch gently his cheeks, cupping them and noticing how kissable they were.  
Mark really wanted to place a soft kiss on both Jinyoung's cheeks, he was doing his best to refrain himself but the more he looked at him the more he wanted to close the distance between them.  
He slowly approached the other boy, nothing will happen if he kisses him once, right?  
His lips reached for the boy's cheek and placed there a little, pure kiss that felt like heaven to Mark that bit his own lips right after.  
He was getting away from Jinyoung's body when he suddenly felt a strong arm pushing him back, a warm whisper getting to his ear.  
"Kiss me again."   
Mark became red from embarrassment, wanting to run away from that situation.  
"Y-you were awake?" He said, not looking at the younger.  
"I was." The raven-haired said, chuckling a bit, noticing Mark's behaviour after he spoke.  
"So you're never going to look at me again?"  
He teased, seeing Mark blushing even more.  
"Never." He answered, trying to get up from the bed but Jinyoung stopped him, trapping him in a hug.  
"B-baby, don't hug me too tightly." Mark said, making Jinyoung red of embarrassment as soon as he heard the nickname.  
"I didn't expect you to use that even in real life, god..." Jinyoung's face was bright red and even his ears looked flushed.  
"If you tease me then I'll tease you too." The blonde answered, satisfied with the raven-haired's reaction.  
But then he remembered that he still had something to tell Jinyoung, he had to know, he wanted him to know.  
"Jinyoungie..." He said, in a low voice, feeling pressured and at the same time sad, reaching out for the other's hand.  
The younger noticed and looked at him, worried.  
"Mark, what's the matter?"  
"I want to tell you the reason why I didn't answer you yesterday."  
"Are you sure?" The blonde nodded and breathed in before starting.  
"Yesterday night my father called me, he told me to come to the Seoul hospital because my grandmother wasn't feeling well and was in a coma." He started trembling and the dark haired boy caressed his hands, holding them tightly.  
"I reached the hospital and my family, we spent there all the night, hoping for her to feel better but as soon as the dawn came s-she-" Mark stopped talking, biting his lips, trying to stop the tears from falling.  
"She passed away." The blonde was now looking Jinyoung in the eyes, tears covering his face, again.  
"As soon as I heard that I started crying. I cried all day, all night, I couldn't stop thinking about her, I couldn't stop my tears but then you came...and they stopped."  
Mark smiled and Jinyoung intertwined his fingers with the blonde, caressing his hands, softly smiling at him.  
"Thank you for being here."   
"It's okay, I'll always be by your side."  
"I'm sorry if you had to come so late at night, you must have something to do now, you should go back to your house."  
"Absolutely no, I decided that today I'll stay here with you."  
"Then what do we do?"  
"Let's go out, together." Mark smiled hearing Jinyoung's words.  
"Really?"  
"Of course, let's prepare and go."  
"Where will we go?"  
"Secret." The raven-haired said, teasing Mark and hoping to make him feel better.   
They prepared and then left the blonde's apartment, walking side to side, reaching the place where Jinyoung wanted to go.  
After a ten minutes they arrived to a cafe, sitting to one of the table, while the younger asked Mark what he wanted to drink.  
"I'll go ordering, wait for me here." He said, smiling at the other boy and then reaching the cash desk.  
Mark was busy looking at the younger and observing the place when suddenly someone got closer to him and started talking.  
"Hi cutie, are you here alone?" He asked, trying to touch Mark's face.  
"No, he's not." The raven-haired got back and he immediately grabbed the male's hand, staring at him in a not-so-friendly way, telling him to go away.  
The boy, seeing Jinyoung's glare, left Mark alone and exited the cafe, muttering some words to himself.  
"Are you okay?" The younger asked, checking Mark's face and looking at him worried.  
"I am, thank you." He answered, smiling at the other' sweetness.  
The two waited for a bit when a waitress reached them, placing two drinks on the table and going away.  
"How is it?" Jinyoung asked, observing Mark enjoying his cappuccino.  
"Really good!" He answered, placing the cup on the table and smiling.  
"Wait, there's something on your face." Jinyoung chuckled, picking up a tissue and gently wiping Mark's mouth, looking at the other's embarrassed expression.  
After that the two left the cafe and started walking again when Jinyoung suddenly grabbed the blonde's hand, holding it tightly, intertwining their fingers.  
"That's so cute." Mark said, looking at Jinyoung that blushed in response.  
"I don't want other boys to get close to you but if you feel uncomfortable it's okay, you can let go."  
"I won't." The blonde immediately said, looking at their hands, genuinely feling happy.  
"Then let's go, I want to take you somewhere."  The raven-haired answered, smiling, and curious to see Mark's reaction for the next place.


	12. ─12

They were walking side to side when the raven-haired stopped and covered the other's eyes with his hands.  
"Jinyoung, what are you doing?"  
"It's a surprise so I have to cover your eyes."  
"A surprise?"  
"I don't know if you'll like it but I really hope so, are you ready?" He leaned in and whispered the last sentence in his ear, slowly, so that he could be the only one hearing it.  
Mark opened his eyes and what he saw was an art museum right in front of him, he always liked admiring paintings since he was little, staring at drawn night skies and thinking about how someone could draw something in such a majestic and wonderful way.  
"I thought of bringing you here this morning, do you like art?"  
"Yes, I like you."  
Mark said and smiled looking at the other boy blushing, trying to hide his face.  
"W-what are you saying?"  
"That I like art."  
"...Then let's go in, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
The two then started looking at various paintings from different artists, seeing how beautifully they were drawn.  
Landscapes tinged in many shades of colors, starry nights and sunny mornings, dark and bright blue skies, sunsets and sunrises.  
Mark was stunned by all the beauty that was in this place and stopped to look at one painting.  
A man was observing a landscape, a sea of fog surrounding him, he was standing alone on a rock and various shades of pastel blue were decorating the whole painting.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yes, a lot, the man here looks really free and happy."  
"I think it too, everything looks so aesthetically pleasing."  
"It's incredible how a drawing can communicate so many differents feelings, artists have this capability that normal people don't have and that's what makes them so special."  
The blonde-haired looked at Jinyoung that was smiling at him, satisfied.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"Sorry, it's just that you look really happy, I'm really glad that I've brought you here."  
Mark blushed slightly and the raven-haired just took the other male's hand in his and continued walking in the museum.  
After they had finished looking at all the artists' artwork they exited the structure and started talking about what they liked the most, walking in a park near there and enjoying the spring weather as the sun started setting behind the mountains.   
"Thank you so much for everything Jinyoung, I appreciate a lot what you're doing for me."  
"Don't even mention it, i'm doing it because I want to."  
"No, really, thank you. If it weren't for you I'd have been still crying in my bed."  
Two strong arms suddenly pulled the older in a tight hug, surprising the blonde-haired that couldn't help but feel so happy by the contact they just made.  
"I'll always be here for you, don't worry."  
His heart was beating too fast and he also was asking himself the reason why.  
He felt the raven-haired's warm and tapered hand running through his hair, caressing his head and Mark could swore that for a moment he stopped breathing.  
"We should go home now, it's getting quite late."  
The younger said, slowly releasing the older from the hug and standing up.  
"Then you should go to your house now, I'm sorry for keeping you with me for a whole day."  
"No, don't even worry! Uhm..."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't want to leave you alone..."  
"I'm not a child Jinyoung." The older said chuckling and looking at him.  
"I know but still-"  
"It's okay, don't worry."  
"...Okay but if something happens call me immediately."  
"I will."  
"But at least let me accompany you home."  
They then started walking side to side, neither of them talking, too occupied with their thoughts and their feelings to not even notice they had reached Mark's house.  
"Here we are."  
The blonde-haired said, stopping in front of his door.  
"Then we have to say goodbye."  
The raven-haired sadly affirmed, forcing a smile on his lips.  
"I'm so happy that I've been able to meet you."  
The older said as he started looking at the ground, not knowing what to do when the younger took the other's hand in his, holding it tightly.  
"Me too."   
He answered as he put his free hand on Mark's rosy cheek, caressing it and slowly approaching the boy.  
The raven-haired closed his eyes as he placed a kiss on Mark's cheek and whispered in his ear.  
"This is a goodbye kiss."  
He then released Mark's hand as he waved at him and left, leaving the boy astonished with his cheeks burning and his head that couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened.


	13. ─13

@mtuan93  
jinyoungie  
are you home yet?

@jrjyp  
i am  
something happened?

@mtuan93  
no,  
i was just worried about my baby ♡♡

@jrjyp  
 when will you stop using that nickname

@mtuan93  
never ♡♡♡

@jrjyp  
uhm...  
it's okay just because it's you...

@mtuan93  
so cute ~

@jrjyp  
what are you doing?

@mtuan93  
nothing, i'm just lying on the bed

@jrjyp  
did you have dinner yet?

@mtuan93  
no, i don't feel like eating

@jrjyp  
what  
you have to eat  
go and have dinner!

@mtuan93  
nooo, i don't want too ~~

@jrjyp  
i'm getting in the car wait for me

@mtuan93  
what   
don't come, it's already dark!  
...i'll eat

@jrjyp  
really?

@mtuan93  
really  
i'm going to the kitchen

@jrjyp  
i need proofs

@mtuan93

just for my jinyoungie ♡

@jrjyp  
since you're eating

     

@mtuan93  
JINYOUNG  
ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME CHOKE ON MY FOOD  
GOD YOU HAVE TO WARN ME BEFORE YOU SEND SELCAS   
YOU'RE SO CUTE   
I THINK I'M HSVING AN HEART AYTACK

@jrjyp  
MARK   
ARE YOU OK?  
DO I HAVE TO COME THERE?

@mtuan93  
nO i'm oKay

@jrjyp  
I'M COMING TO YOUR HOUSE HOLD ON

@mtuan93  
no, i'm finee!  
really!

@jrjyp  
...if you say so  
then  
i'll go to eat dinner too okay?  
i'll contact you later  
eat everything ♡

@mtuan93  
that's! a! hEaRt!!  
i will don't worry   
see you soon! ♡


	14. ─14

@jrjyp  
i'm back  
are you still eating?

@mtuan93  
jinyoungie ♡  
i've already finished  
i'm soooo sleepyy

@jrjyp  
you should go to sleep   
it's quite late after all

@mtuan93  
i want to talk with you ~  
ahhh my friend keeps calling me   
asking if i'm okay  
i know that he's worried but   
he's literally calling me every hour   
how many times do i have to tell him  
that i'm fine

@jrjyp  
who is he?

@mtuan93  
jinyoungiee ♡♡  
why are you asking this? ♡♡  
are you jealous? ♡♡♡♡  
btw~ it's jackson

@jrjyp  
i'm not, i'm just curious   
oh jackson  
have you known him for a long time?

 

@mtuan93  
it's almost 3 years i think   
oh wait  
sorry, he's calling again  
i'll come back soon!! ♡

@jrjyp  
...okay  
23.02

@jrjyp  
are you still talking with him?  
23.21

@jrjyp  
uhm...  
i miss you...  
23.33


	15. ─15

@mtuan93  
nyoungie!!  
sorry for making you wait!  
i tried to end the call   
but he kept talking

@jrjyp  
it's okay but   
you know  
he's your boyfriend, right?  
you can tell me   
we're friends after all

@mtuan93  
what?  
no, he's not!  
we're just friends, i already told you

@jrjyp  
are you sure?  
you two seem quite close

@mtuan93  
i'm sure!!  
he also has a boyfriend already!  
it's bambam, the boy you talked to   
when i added you to the group

@jrjyp  
okay  
btw  
we should go to sleep, it's almost midnight  
good night mark

@mtuan93  
good night...  
and i miss you too...


	16. ─16

@mtuan93  
jinyoungie, good morning   
how are you today?  
i hope you slept well ♡

@jrjyp  
mark  
i'm fine  
what about you?

@mtuan93  
i'm also fine  
uhm  
could we meet up today or are u busy?

@jrjyp  
i'm free  
is it okay if i come right now?

@mtuan93  
for me it's okay  
but remember to be careful when you drive!

@jrjyp  
i know, don't worry  
see you soon then

@mtuan93  
see you soon!♡♡


	17. ─17

The boy then started driving to Mark's house, as he felt his heart still aching of jealousy remembering what happened the night before.  
The older had already told him that this  _'Jackson'_  was just a friend but even so he was still scared of losing him, he was so afraid to see him hugging or even kissing this boy, because after all Mark wasn't his boyfriend.  
That's the reason why Jinyoung decided to confess as soon as possible, at least if Mark will refuse him he won't regret not trying at all.  
When he arrived to his destination and rang the doorbell a well-known blonde-haired came, screaming his name and literally jumping on him, putting his legs around Jinyoung's waist and his arms around the younger's neck.  
"Nyoungie!" A bright smile lit the older's face as he looked at the younger that was holding him tightly, afraid of making him fall.  
"Are you a baby?" The younger said, chuckling and looking at how happy the other male was.  
"Yes, I'm Jinyoung's baby."   
"Then what my baby needs?"  
"He needs love."  
"What did he do to deserve it?"  
"He ate all his dinner!"  
"Then I have to give him a present."  
The raven-haired said as he entered Mark's room and closed the door, laying gently the older on his bed and tickling him.  
"Jinyoung- stop!" The blonde-haired said, not being able to stop his laughter and the younger that was now on top of him.  
"If you don't stop I'll call Jackson!"  
As soon as he heard that name the raven-haired frozed and his smile vanished. He just felt his heart breaking, aching for the pain, wanting to run away from that situation.  
"I-I think that I have to go now, I just remembered that I had something to do at home."  
The younger quickly stood up and approached the door when Mark grabbed his hand.  
"Wait Nyoungie! I was just kidding! Please don't go..."  
Tears started forming in the blonde-haired's eyes as he held the younger's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.   
The raven-haired looked at the older and couldn't help but feel so guilty when he saw that Mark was on the verge of crying because of him.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry Mark...I-I'm just so jealous..."  
He said as he hugged the boy and carassed his head delicately when suddenly the blonde-haired looked at him with his milk chocolate eyes and started speaking.  
"Y-You still don't understand that you're the only one for me? You don't have to be jealous."  
Some tears fell on the older's face but Jinyoung quickly wiped them away and kissed his eyes, wanting to stop the boy from crying.  
"If you tell me such sweet things I'll melt."  
He held Mark's hand tightly and looked at him, tears stopped falling on his visage and his rosy cheeks weren't wet anymore.  
"But can i tell you something even sweeter?"  
He slowly got closer to Mark, his lips approached the blonde-haired's ear as he started talking in a low voice.  
"I love you, I love you so much that I could die to see your smile, you're my whole sun and all his stars, you're everything I have in my eyes, in my head, in my heart.  
I've fallen so deep for you but I want to fall even deeper, this feeling of happiness that is stopping my breath everytime we touch and this sadness that hurts me when we have to say goodbye, this is love.  
I want to protect you from any harm, make you happy, love you even if i won't get love in return.   
Even if you don't feel the same way I'm still so grateful that you gave me the chance to experience what loving someone means.  
Thank you so much for this, I truly love you with my whole existence.  
I love you, Mark."  
He had finally told him what he felt but sadness hit him when he looked at the blonde-haired that was crying again and ,at that moment, Jinyoung really thought that he shouldn't have confessed.  
"I'm sorry...please don't cry, i'll leave right now, we'll never see each other again, just don't cry..."  
"W-Where are you going? I love you too, I love you a lot! You can't even imagine how much I love you, j-just give me time to realize what you have just said, I'm s-so happy that tears can't s-stop."  
The raven-haired smiled, the most beautiful and pure smile lit up his face as he heard the other boy's words.  
Jinyoung's hand naturally went to the back of the older's neck as he approached Mark's pink lips, looking at him before closing the distance between them.  
They both closed their eyes as their lips started caressing each other slowly and innocently.  
They could feel the warmness of their little touches, fireworks exploding everytime their mouths met, tasting both spring and strawberries on their lips.  
After a while they separated as they were both needing to breathe, with their cheeks and lips red from the contact.  
"Mark."  
The raven-haired said, softly, as his hand reached the other's cheek.  
"Be my boyfriend, please."  
"Just make me your boyfriend, please."  
The blonde-haired answered as he placed a kiss on the younger's lips and hugged him, falling asleep in his arms, feeling so loved and protected like he'd never felt before.  
A love that was able to overcome every hardship, destined to last forever.  
A love as pure as the sunlight, as beautiful as a dream.

_the end._

 


End file.
